


Late Night Coversations

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But mostly fluff, But then my shance ass happed lmao, Hurt/Comfort, I meant to make this so it could be platonic or romantic, M/M, This a bday gift, its got some angst, kinda ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Shiro finds himself awake late at night after finding out some troubling news. So, he decides to go find comfort in the stars. It seems he's not the only one.





	Late Night Coversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bday gift for Salt bc I love him.

Images had flashed in his mind ever since the mission finished. The species of aliens the Paladins had come across had seemed especially wary of Shiro; afraid to approach him or look him in the eyes. 

At least now he knew why. 

He had killed a few of their people whilst in the arena. He didn't know how they knew, but he had a guess that they were forced to watch so that they would submit. 

The memory flashed again as he blinked, showing his own hands wrapped around the alien’s neck until the life left. It made Shiro feel sick and he rushed to the bathroom next to his room. After a minute he sat down next to the toilet with a groan.

Nights like these were the hardest. He never slept as it was, and these made it worse. So, he went back into the bedroom, grabbed his blanket and made his way towards the observation deck. He knew at least up there he could get lost in the stars until everyone else woke up. 

The door opened and Shiro found that he was not alone. Sitting on the ground across the room was Lance. Shiro frowned, wondering why the Blue Paladin was awake. 

Then he heard a soft sniffle.

Shiro retreated immediately. He didn't know what had caused Lance to cry, but he was going to try and help as best he could. So he went to the kitchen and made two cups of what the Alteans considered to be coffee. It was a little stronger than anything Shiro had back on Earth but it was still enjoyable. He knew Lance liked it either straight or liquid diabetes. Not knowing which he would prefer, he put a bunch of flavors and sweeteners into his pockets before taking the mugs and his blanket back to where he had left Lance. 

“Hey,” he said softly, not wanting to startle his friend. Lance turned and Shiro saw his blotchy red eyes. 

“Sh-Shiro! I didn't…” He turned away, hands frantically wiping his face. Shiro sat down and offered the coffee. Lance glanced at it for a moment, then took it. 

“Got you some sweeteners and stuff, too,” he said, pulling them out. That earned a small smile. Lance fixed his drink and once he was finished, they clinked their glasses. 

They each let out a soft sigh as the hot drink hit their stomachs. 

“I didn't expect anyone else to be awake,” Lance confessed. 

“Neither did I. But it's nice to have company.” Shiro smiled over at the brunette, who only hummed. 

“How come you're up so late? I would have thought today’s mission took a lot out of you. You seemed pretty exhausted by the end.” Lance was shifting attention, Shiro could see that clear as day. But he knew that the only way Lance would talk would be if there was a casual lead up, not just straight up asking. 

“I started thinking about those people that we saved and the way they looked at me compared to the rest of you…” Shiro looked down at his coffee. “They looked at you guys and saw heroes. They looked at me and saw a monster.”

“Hey, whoa. How can anyone see a monster in you? You're super amazing and our strong, fearless leader. You're like a huge teddy bear. How could-?”

“Because the last time they saw me I wasn't a Paladin of Voltron. I was the  _ Champion _ .” He closed his eyes. “And I was killing their loved ones.”

Silence rang in the room. Silence that made Shiro’s head spin. That was until he felt a hand on his own. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Lance, whose blue eyes seemed to catch the reflecting light of the stars. 

Shiro had always known Lance to be attractive. It was obvious that he took good care of himself. But right then, he was beautiful. 

“Now you listen to me Takashi Shirogane. You are  _ not  _ a monster. You are not a  _ Champion.  _ You are Shiro. You're the Black Paladin. You're our leader.” Lance squeezed his hand. “And you're my hero.”

Shiro was stunned.

“When I first got into the Garrison, I was so excited to be a fighter pilot. And then I saw everything you were able to accomplish and I told myself and anyone who would listen:  _ that’s  _ who I want to be.” 

“Who I was at the Garrison is long gone,” Shiro muttered. 

“Nope. He's still right here. You just gotta look at what  _ we  _ see, not what you see.” 

“And what do you see?”

“I see a guy who, yes, has been through a lot both mentally, physically and emotionally. Despite all of that though, he's still courageous, strong, smart and all around just incredible. He's got some rough edges, sure, but he's also got some soft spots. Like when he talks Hunk down from an anxiety attack. Or when he smiles proudly when Keith does something awesome. Or how he's able to be there for someone, no matter what, and he never gives up on them even if they've given up on themselves.”

Lance had turned away slightly, avoiding eye contact. Shiro tugged him back. 

“I'll never give up on you.”

“Why?”

“Because you're  _ special.  _ And I know that you have so much potential. I see a lot of myself in you honestly, and I know how scary it can be when you think you're all alone.” Shiro placed his other hand, the metal one on top of the one of Lance's he was still holding. 

“How is it possible that you know what I feel like? You're... _ you. _ ”

“Homes aren't where you live or where you came from. Those are houses. And my house happened to be really rough for my brother and I.”

“I'm so sorry. I had no idea.” Lance’s shocked tone was obvious. 

“Most people don't. I don't talk about it often. But  _ that's  _ why I want my team to know that I'm here for them. Because I know what it feels like to be all alone.” He smiled softly. 

Lance leaned against him with a soft sigh. “My mama would adore you. She’s say that you remind her of Abuelo because you have a kind, old soul. My brothers would all try and have an arm wrestling contest with you. And my sisters would all flirt with you. Except for Angelica. She would just want to swing on you bicep.” 

Lance couldn't see it, but Shiro’s face was a bright red. “Your family sounds amazing.”

“They can be a little crazy sometimes. Like for Mariana’s quinceañera, we had set up this whole party for her. All of her friends were there, including this boy that she liked. And one of my brothers, Javi, who was five at the time, decided to run through the room,  _ naked. _ ”

“Oh my god.” 

“Both Mama and Abuela were running after him, yelling curses in spanish, english, whatever languages they could think of. I never laughed so hard in my life. To this day, I think Mariana is scared whenever he walks around in just a towel.” He laughed softly against Shiro, who wrapped his arm around him. 

“I would like to meet them one day. If you're okay with that.”

“I would love that!” Lance beamed, moving so that he could look at Shiro. “But don't say I didn't warn you when I told you they were crazy.”

“I think I can handle it. I have you and Keith after all.” He teased. 

“Low blow.” Lance smiled, then leaned against him again as Shiro let out a soft laugh. 

He brought up the blanket he had brought with him and laid it across their laps. They stayed up making constellations in the stars and giggling to themselves. And in the morning, they felt better than they ever had after a night of sleep. 

  
Who knew that a little coffee could help heal two sad souls? 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Salt! I love you a lot and I hope you enjoy this fic


End file.
